I will wait
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: YONA? Really sad poem. After Anna's death Yoh is left alone and is accepted into the depths of his soul pulling away from reality.Better summary inside.Please R&R!


-This poem takes place after Anna suddenly dies but Yoh won't accept it.He doesn't want to admit that Anna is gone and isn't coming back.Anna's last words to him were "I'll be gone for a little while but I will return so please wait for me."With all that said he somehow manages to convince himself and his soul that she is gone on a trip but will becoming back.So he goes out to a bench by the side of the road and waits for her to come back.

Where am I?From time to time I see blurry images of myself sitting on a bench in the cold but otherwise I fade into another world where I feel no physical pain.....My soul.I can't remember why I'm here.OH WAIT!Now I remember my one true love has left on a trip and I am waiting for her to return to me.Yes I remember now.Oh I can't wait to embrace her soft and loving being.And in that case...

I will wait

I am still waiting where are you my love?I am anxiously awaiting your return.I am being pulled back into reality and I see myself still sitting on the same bench in the cold embrace of the night.I am starting to lose the feeling in both arms and legs but it doesn't matter because I can fade into my soul again where I feel no physical pain.I will risk anything, anything just to see your face again and hold you in my arms Anna-chan.And in that case...

I will wait

Three days have past or so I've recalled and you have not returned.My soul is waiting for you my love.I am still sitting on the bench but now the sky is pich dark and it is raining profusely.The rain is so cold that it pierces my skin and I feel trickles of blood streaming slowly down my face and body.But it doesn't matter because I can fade into my soul again where I feel no physical pain.And I will continue to sit here until you return.And in that case...

I will wait

Anna-chan you are worrying me.Five days have past and you have not returned.My body is feeling weak and I can no longer sit up.I am shaking constantly and my vision is becoming obscure.But it doesn't matter because my soul still yearns for your warm and gentle embrace.And in that case...

I will wait

Seven days have now gone by and you have not returned.I am fading into my soul once more so right now I feel no physical pain or suffering,but for brief moments at a time,I come back into reality and I feel my body yelling in pain.I am losing feeling of my entire body and I cannot move.I slowly descend from the bench and fall to the ground.I feel a shooting pain as my body touched the hard and cold road.But it does't matter because my soul cannot feel that type of pain.It is still awaiting for the arrival of my true love and will not give up until she is returned to me.And in that case...

I will wait

Eight days now and you still have not returned.I cannot see because I have once again faded into the embrace of my soul.I am completly submerged in it and cannot feel my physical being.Anna-chan I need you.I love you and I want you to return to me.No matter what happens to me I will not give up and.........WAIT!I hear something.I am slowly being dragged back into reality.I hear...the sound of something traveling slowly down the road that I am currently laying upon.I slowly open my eyes but I still cannot see.I only see the outline of a huge machine traveling down the road but I cannot move.I hear it coming closer and closer and suddenly...................I am once again in the depths of my soul and will always be there.For my body has perished but my soul lives on waiting on that bench everyday waiting for the return of my one true love.And in that case...

I will wait

-Authors note:   
Well I'm not really good at poetry as you can see.But I just had so many ideas flowing through my head and I had to jot them down no matter how cooky they sounded.I am sorry to admit but yes as you might have already realized the noise that Yoh heard coming down the road was a car and since Yoh was not able to move from all the physical pain that he indured well you know what was bound to happen.But he did not care because he was waitng for Anna and he would go through anything just to see her again.I hope that this poem at least touched a few people(although it might not have because of how weird I worded the whole thing)But I hope that anyone who read this will at least give me a review.


End file.
